Smash Problems
by WaytoManyImagination
Summary: With a lot of problems a person can get stressed. Good thing Heroes don't, right? Wrong. A lot of problems that just cannot be ignored comes from our favorite Video Game characters! Link jealous of Mario? Mega Man still heart broken for murdering his family? Luigi still feeling down by being in Mario's shadow too long? Mario sad of Peach ignoring him when it comes to love? Find out


**Hi guys! It's been suuuuuuuch a long time since I 've posted any of my stories. But don't blame me. Blame the Writer's Block. I couldn't htink of anything else, so I decided to come up with this. **

**Oh! And, ugh, for those of you who get mad about this, could you please keep it ito yourself? If you don't like it then ignore it, please. Anyway, I know some people are just going to skip here, so on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

_Flashback_

"_Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen!" said the announcer, Master Hand. "It's time to introduce the Fighters!"_

_Link was nervous. Why, all of a sudden, was he invited to this Multi-Universal fight between, apparently, other Heroes? He had two adventures, by saving Hyrule, but he didn't like to fight when it wasn't necessary. _

_And yet here he was, below mechanic trapdoors, in a-soon-to-be-raised platform. He hadn't met the other fighters yet. Master Hand had said it was a surprise._

_He still remembered what the letter said;_

**(A/N: Hey! You! Yeah you! Behind the monitor or iPad or 3DS, whatever, go back and read the Author's Note, I know you skipped it!)**

_Dear Mister Link of Hyrule, hereby you have been invited to the very first ever Super Smash Brothers Tournament where you, along with other heroes, creatures, or of other worlds across the Universe (surprised?) will fight among stages copied from your worlds, including yours, Hero of Time. It _is _invitational; therefore you can come, or stay. This is, as you can say, a _test. _To see how much of a great hero you are among others. Evil exists everywhere, but if you come, you will see that so does Good exists everywhere. And maybe you will be friends with everyone, no matter of you fighting among them. None will kill each other, just KO's, nothing more. Tickets will be offered in the other heroes or creatures' worlds, including yours, and many other worlds._

_If you refuse, then with hope, next time. Please make your choice._

_Yes Or No_

At that time he was going to write no. But something stopped him.

_He was, well, curious about the other heroes among the universe. Saving people's lives weren't a matter of challenge, but he couldn't help but wonder _WHO _was_ _the best. Him? Another hero? His desire to know got the better of him, and to add things up, his desire of adventuring and stubbornness of refusing a challenge didn't help._

_Does it take a genius for what choice he made?_

_When he wrote it, the paper burned to ashes, and replaced with a shorter note._

_It read:_

_Mister Link of Hyrule, now that you have accepted, there is no turning back._

_Your transportation will arrive to take you to my planet, where you shall fight with the other heroes and creatures, on June 1st. You will know the end of this Super Smash Brothers Tournament at a later date._

_Here are the weapons you are allowed to use:_

_The Master Sword  
The Hylian Shield  
Your Boomerang  
Your Bombs_

_The only stage based on your world will be Princess Zelda's Castle._

_Items:_

_The only magic item from your world that will be used will be the Heart Container. If you grab it, it will heal most of your wounds as it can._

_The Items from the Smash Tournament are:_

_The Beam Sword  
Fan  
Home-Run Bat  
Motion-Sensor Bomb_

_The rest? To keep things exciting, you'll have to find out what the rest of them are and what they do._

_Good luck, Hero of Time._

_After he had finished reading it, it burned to ashes like the previous one._

_Princess Zelda and the rest of the people wished him good luck, but he wasn't feeling very lucky. It was very dark in this room. Princess Zelda was right outside, sitting on the benches-probably a first-class one._

_The next thing he knew, he heard Master Hand's voice. Through all the strange things in his world, a giant hand probably surpassed it. Except maybe his moon with the creepy face._

"_Let me introduce you to the Twelfth Seat Fighter, the Balloon Pokémon with the angelic voice that can put a person with insomnia to sleep like a baby, I give you, JIGGLYPUFF!"_

_There was a huge cheer and coos, as he focused on hearing Jigglypuff's platform rising, but it did not rise much._

_Link sweat dropped. He was starting to introduce them with last to first. He wouldn't be able to help but feel disappointed if he turned out to be low, like a ten, or an eleven. _

_Then he felt guilty. He shouldn't worry in what position he is. At least he's in. That's what matters. He cooled down a little._

"_Now, to the Eleventh Seat Fighter, the Electric Mouse Pokémon, both cute and shocking, with the power to give energy ta building, and recharging by taking naps, I give you, PIKACHU!"_

_Another huge cheer. He heard the Mouse Pokémon's platform rise, a little higher than Jiggypuff's._

_Was it his imagination, or did he hear even more cooing as the crowd was looking at Pikachu?_

"_Alright, to the Tenth Seat Fighter, the Anthropomorphic Animal, Member of the Star Fox team, with speed of a demon, and a gun that a lot of people should be afraid of, I give you, FOX!"_

_As the people cheered loudly again,(thankfully _not _cooing) Link heard Fox's platform rise higher than the other two, Link blew a sigh of relief, before feeling guilty again. Quit caring about your position, dang it!_

"_Now on to the next, the Ninth Seat Fighter, the pink fluff ball that eats almost anything thanks to the tiny black hole he has for a stomach, and could eat all your three meals of the day in a couple of seconds, I give you, KIRBY!"_

_Link heard another cheer and a lot of cooing. He was starting to get restless. He began pacing along his platform as this Kirby's rose higher than Fox's._

"_Four revealed, eight to go, the Eighth Seat Fighter, is none other than a T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas that could rival Kirby's appetite, and make himself a huge egg, I give you, YOSHI!"_

_How many times is Link going to hear cheers and then coos? At least the sound of the reptile's platform rising calmed him. He swore he was going to bash his head in the platform. But, that means that he's for now higher._

"_Wow, two munchers. To the Seventh Seat Fighter, he could look like a normal boy, almost too normal, but he's actually an impressively PSI-powered destruction machine. I give you, NESS!"_

_Cheers again. He was thankful the coos were gone. He wondered if he'd be the first. With luck, maybe._

"_Okay then!" He heard Master Hand shout to the crowd. "We´re reaching half the fighters now," Wow, Link thought. I'm going to be in the first half. Nice. "The Sixth Seat Fighter. Or rather, a racer as well. As fast with punching and kicking as his ship is. Although, with a little too much ego," Master Hand said as the crowd chuckled. "I give you, CAPTAIN FALCON!"_

_A lot of cheers. Something told me that Cap was posing._

"_Enough, Cap. Now, with the Fifth Seat Fighter. Not so special, just the best Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy, with impossible flexibility and a Power Suit so fancy she could use two monocles," Master Hand was saying. "And yes, she's a girl, I give you, SAMUS!"_

_A lot of cheers again as she rose now really high .But this time, he swore he heard laser shotguns too. Must be the friends of that Samus boy-err, girl._

"_Yeah, yeah, quit shooting bounty hunters!" Master Hand said annoyingly. "And now, to the Fourth Seat Fighter," Master Hand said._

_Link gulped._

"_to none other than the Wielder of the Master Sword,"_

_Link's heart dropped._

"_The Legendary Hero of Time, with very pointy ears that can sharpen a pencil, I give you, LINK!"_

_Link turned alert as the double mechanic trapdoors slided open and sunlight hit his eyes painfully for being in the dark so long. He covered them as his circular platform turned on and started rising. His heart started beating faster as his platform, that he could now see well, with circulating motors and glowing blue from below, was rising higher and higher with each passing second._

_He looked at his left and indeed, he saw the Samus girl with a high tech Power Suit. She was looking at him as well. But Link couldn't see her face through her helmet from that far away. A few seconds later his platform was now a few inches higher than hers._

_He looked in front of him and saw (although barely) a short distance away Princess Zelda smiling at him sweetly and started to cheer along with the rest of the people from Hyrule and the other worlds._

_He just scratched his hair behind his left hand and waved with the other._

"_Aww, he's embarrassed!" Master Hand shouted. The Hylian blushed crimson red with the crowd cheering. He looked in front of him and saw Zelda giggling quietly. Link felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched her._

"_Now, on to the Third Seat Fighter!" Master Hand said, flying on to his right. Link looked down and saw the other three mechanic trapdoors hiding the heroes higher than him._

_Even though he turned out to be really high, he was still sort of disappointed. He wondered what they did to become higher than him._

"_Now, some of you might tell me, what were you thinking after I present him to ya, but you'll see that even because of his name, he's smarter than his kind." Master Hand said. "With the most heaviest of all Fighters here, who can eat three platefuls of bananas, and with the biggest fists as his head, I give you, DONKEY KONG!"_

_The trapdoors slided open and came out his powerful superior who must've done amazing things, more heroic then he can dream of, done by. . . an Ape._

_The ape was happily munching a banana while pounding his chest with his other one. It was a teenager ape, it seemed. It had a red tie on, with the yellow letters DK on them._

_Even though he was very unlikely, the people still cheered. Link looked farther away from his people were sitting and saw monkeys and apes cheering the most._

_To say Link was shocked was an understatement. An _APE_, a wild animal, is higher than him. His thoughts were interrupted when Master Hand was talking again, feeling indignation as he looked at him._

_Donkey Kong looked at him curiously, shrugged, and went back to his banana. Yeah. Smarter than his kind._

"_And now, the Top two, the strongest of the other ten, in many ways at that. I present to you the Green Fire Wielder, his biggest flaw being fear and shyness, but very strong nevertheless. I give you, The Second Seat Fighter, SUPER LUIGI!"_

_The second farthest trapdoors slided, and started rising a really important, very impressing. . . ordinary boy._

_As he was rising, Link realized he was fidgeting with his hands with white gloves on with holes on the fingers. He was looking down nervously, which honestly he couldn't blame him. He had a green shirt on, deep blue khaki shorts, grass green Converse, and a deep green Cap on. In the center of his cap, he had a white circle with an L the same color as his hat. Oh, and one more teeny tiny little detail. His nose having literally the form of a ball, and not to mention it's bigger than his blue eyes._

_He looked at Link fearfully, then at the ape. Seconds later, he was now higher than them, more higher than him._

_The people were as shocked as him, but the people-probably from the guy, Luigi's world, started cheering really loud. And the rest started to cheer too. Except the monkeys and apes. They were screeching and jumping in anger for someone to be higher than who Link guessed was they're leader._

_Was this a joke?_

_He knew he wasn't the strongest in the universe, but how can an APE and a HUMAN be stronger than him? He saved the-his world two times! At least some credit, thank you very much._

_Link was glaring daggers at Master Hand. He was only standing there, waiting for the applause and cheers to fade. _

"_Now," Master Hand started saying. _I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly revealed a monster,_ Link thought. "The Red Fire Wielder, the Highest of all, even the higher than the second by just a little, to the boy who single handedly fought against the Evil Dragon Koopa not once, but many times before while the chance of definitely failing, almost all those times with his brother at his side," Master Hand continued while looking at Luigi who blushed at the attention and covered his eyes with his cap._

_So the Second is the First's brother. What do you know?_

"_I give you, the Remover of Darkness, Bane of the Koopas, The First Seat Fighter. . . SUPER MARIO!"_

_The third and last farthest trapdoors slid open and rising thanks to the platform was a boy almost an exact copy from Second. Less taller, more chubby, but definitely brothers. The first thing he noticed from the boy was the same big nose, and same sky-blue eyes. He had a red shirt on, sky-blue jeans, red Converse, white gloves on with holes on the fingers, and the same cap as his brother, just red and with a red M on the white circle instead of a green L._

_If it was possible, the crowd cheered even more than anyone else in these platforms. This Mario was smiling embarrassedly while waving back. He looked down and gave his brother a thumbs up._

_The Second smiled encouragingly, gave his brother a thumbs up too, and started waving to the crowd as well. I saw First smiling farther at a. . . Princess. From his world Link guessed._

_Master Hand, shouted, "To the great Heroes the Super Mario Brothers!"_

_Link had no choice but to accept it. Master Hand said they were fire users. Boys with powers. He should have known. Even HE couldn't compete with that. They WERE stronger than him, those Super Mario Brothers. Maybe he could compete with Donkey Kong, but those. . .?_

_And He, The Hero of Time, was Fourth. . ._

_End of Flashback:_

Link woke up from bed. Sigh. Tomorrow was the next Super Smash Bros. Tournament. He had received yet again the invitation. Surprise, surprise.

He decided to forget about that for now and get ready to start the day.

He wasn't sure whether that memory. . . More like nightmare. . . Would come haunting him again.

But if there's one thing he knew, is that after all this time, for the past six years,

He's been jealous.

* * *

**That was quite dramatic wasn't it? If you liked it, be sure to hit that follow and favorite button! :D I'm gonna keep writing here whatever my messed up brain comes up with.**

**Peace!**


End file.
